Eternal Flame
by aicchan
Summary: Kehilangan saudara, meski tak terikat darah, adalah satu hal yang sangat menyakitkan. -Entry Infantrum Challenge [FFC] Five Stages of Grief Farfalla - ENJOY


Hujan turun rintik di sebuah wilayah yang seolah tersembunyi dari mata dunia. Baltigo diliputi awan kelam, seakan menjadi perwujudan duka mendalam yang dirasakan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Semua yang ada di sana pun mencoba untuk paham apa yang sedang dialami oleh _Chief of Staff_ dari _Revolution Army_ itu.

Kehilangan saudara, meski tak terikat darah, adalah satu hal yang sangat menyakitkan.

"AAAAAAAAHHH! ACEEEE!"

Koala berdiri di depan pintu kamar, tak berani membukanya. Wajah gadis belia itu tampak sedih mendengar suara teriakan dan isak tangis yang tak berhenti semenjak kemarin. "Sabo-_kun_…" dia mengumamkan nama pemilik kamar itu. Lalu pandangannya teralih saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat, "Dragon-_sama_…"

Sang pemimpin dari _Revolution Army_ itu mendekati Koala, "Dia belum tenang juga?"

Dengan sedih Koala menggeleng.

Pria dengan tato di wajah kirinya memandang pintu di hadapan Koala. Jerit pilu itu mengingatkan Dragon pada sosok kecil Sabo yang dia temui di Goa sekian belas tahun silam. "… Beri dia waktu sendiri. Saat ini, itu yang paling dia butuhkan."

Koala mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Dragon. Dalam hati dia berdoa agar duka yang dirasakan Sabo segera mereda karena perasaan kehilangan itu tak akan pulih dalam waktu singkat.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Eternal Flame © aicchan**

**Angst – Hurt/Comfort - Family**

**Sabo – Koala – Dragon**

**Entry Infantrum Challenge**

**[FFC] Five Stages of Grief****© Farfalla**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Air mata masih deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Sesak yang menghimpit di dada membuatnya tak bisa bernapas. Sungguh… dia berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Berharap kalau berita yang dia baca di koran itu salah. Dia tak ingin mempercayainya. Dia tak ingin percaya bahwa Ace… saudaranya… kini telah tiada.

Belum lagi berita yang tersebar tentang nasib Luffy setelah peperangan besar yang bahkan menewaskan Edward Newgate, sang _Shirohige_ yang menyandang gelar sebagai orang terkuat di dunia saat ini. Dalam koran diberitakan bahwa Luffy juga menjadi korban dalam peperangan itu. Namun Sabo tak percaya.

Tidak.

Luffy tak mungkin mati. Sabo masih berharap, dia ingin percaya bahwa dengan tak ditemukannya jenazah Luffy menjadi pertanda jika pemuda itu masih hidup. Dia selamat. Di suatu tempat di lautan nan luas ini, Luffy masih bernapas.

Sabo ingn berpegang pada harapan itu.

"Ngghh… Ace…." Sabo mencengkram dadanya. Sesak yang begitu menyiksa. Bahkan tangis saja sudah tak mampu menjadi jalan untuk melepaskan rasa frustasinya ini.

"Ace… Ace… Ace…" hanya nama itu yang berulang kali lolos dari bibirnya. Seakan berharap kalau pemilik nama itu akan muncul di hadapannya. Tersenyum arogan seperti biasa, tertawa ceria seperti biasa, berdiri tegap dan gagah seperti biasa.

Mengutuk sisa kewarasan dalam dirinya yang menyadari bahwa harapnya itu sia-sia, Sabo kembali menjerit, sekencang yang dia bisa. Biar dunia, surga dan neraka tahu kalau duka ini akan dia bawa sampai mati.

.

.

Satu hari berlalu begitu saja dan Sabo masih mengurung diri di kamar. Menolak untuk keluar, menolak untuk makan, menolak untuk bertemu dengan siapa pun, bahkan Koala yang cukup akrab dengannya. Seperti hari ini…

"Sabo-_kun_, keluarlah! Kau harus makan, nanti kau bisa sakit." Pinta Koala dari balik pintu yang tertutup rapat. "Sabo-_kun_—"

Yang dipanggil melemparkan sebuah buku tebal hingga menghantam daun pintu dengan suara kencang, "PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Sabo duduk meringkuk di sudut kamarnya yang berantakan. Meja, kursi, lemari sampai rak buku, semua bergelimpangan di lantai. Semua buku koleksinya berhamburan di lantai bersama benda-benda lainnya yang menjadi sasaran amukan Sabo semalam.

Rasa sedih dan frustasinya kini menjelma menjadi amarah yang luar biasa.

Amarah pada dunia, amarah pada Marine, amarah pada dirinya sendiri. Amarah atas ketidakmampuannya menyelamatkan orang yang berarti baginya.

"Sabo-_kun_ …" Koala masih belum menyerah di luar sana. "Sabo-_kun_, semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sebuah buku lain mendapat nasib yang sama dan jatuh menimpa buku pertama yang menghantam pintu, "SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI! PERGI!"

Air mata kembali menetes membasahi wajah Sabo, jatuh membasahi lantai batu yang dingin, sedingin hatinya yang terasa membeku. Kepalan tangannya kembali menghantam lantai, mengabaikan darah kering di sana tertutup oleh darah segar dari lukanya.

Namun sakit fisik sudah tak lagi dia rasakan karena sakit di jiwanya jauh lebih parah, jauh lebih menyiksa.

_Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi? Kenapa takdir harus berlaku sekejam ini? Kenapa harus Ace? Kenapa harus dia?_

"AAAAGGHH!" bahkan suara teriakannya pun sudah terdengar serak sekarang.

Biar berapa kali dia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke lantai, Sabo tak bisa meredakan amarah yang membakar jiwanya.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa saat itu aku tidak langsung pergi saja ke Marineford?_

_Harusnya aku tidak menuruti Dragon-san. Harusnya aku ada di sana._

_Ace…._

.

.

"Sabo-_kun_?" Koala mengetuk pintu kamar Sabo, sudah mengantisipasi andai pintu itu dilempari sesuatu lagi. Namun nyatanya, yang dia dengar hanya keheningan. "Sabo-_kun_?" gadis itu meraih pegangan pintu kamar dan membukanya pelan.

Kamar itu gelap, lantainya dipenuhi buku dan perabotan yang rusak parah. Koala masuk ke dalam kamar, perlahan menghampiri sosok Sabo yang meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri di sudut ruangan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, sosoknya tampak begitu kecil dan rapuh.

"… Sabo-_kun_ …" Koala duduk berlutut di depan Sabo. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh lengan Sabo. Terasa dingin. "Ayo, kita ke tempat yang lebih hangat! Kau tidak makan dan tidak tidur seminggu ini. Kau bisa benar-benar sakit."

Tak ada reaksi dari Sabo.

Wajah Koala berubah sedih. Ini kali pertama dia lihat Sabo hancur, luluh lantak seakan dunianya telah menjadi abu. Seberapapun Koala coba memahami, dia tak akan bisa merasakan duka sedalam yang dirasaan Sabo. Dari segala cerita Sabo tentang Ace, tentang Luffy, Koala tahu bahwa dua orang itu adalah tonggak penyangga hidup Sabo. Dan jika tonggak itu menghilang, semua tak akan sama lagi.

Koala mengusap kepala Sabo. Dia hanya bisa diam karena sadar bahwa sekedar kata saja tak akan bisa menghibur Sabo.

"… Koala."

Sedikit terkejut, Koala mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berharap kalau dia tak salah dengar.

"… Aku lapar."

Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Koala, "Jelas saja kau lapar. Sejak kemarin kau belum makan apa-apa." Dia membantu Sabo berdiri dan membiarkan pemuda itu bertumpu padanya. "Aku buatkan makanan yang enak untukmu." Koala mengajak Sabo ke ruangan lain yang biasa digunakan anggota _Revolution Army_ untuk sejenak melepaskan diri dari kepenatan.

Sampai di ruangan itu, Koala memberi isyarat dalam diam para orang-orang yang kebetulan ada di sana agar mereka keluar dan tidak mengganggu Sabo dulu. Anggota _Revolution Army_ di sana mengerti dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

Koala menyuruh Sabo untuk duduk di sofa terdekat dengan perapian yang menyala hangat.

"Tunggu sebentar di sini!" Koala menyelimuti badan Sabo dengan kain tebal hangat yang selalu tersedia di sana.

Sabo membiarkan Koala pergi meninggalkannya. Masih dalam keheningannya, Sabo memandang perapian seiring suara batangan kayu yang termakan nyala api.

Api.

Api yang sama seperti milik Ace.

Dulu.

Sabo merapatkan selimut di tubuhnya. Dingin terasa seperti menusuk tulang di tengah ruangan yang harusnya hangat ini. Sabo beranjak dari sofa dan berpindah ke depan perapian. Dia mengambil batang besi untuk mengaduk isi perapian agarnya nyala apinya lebih rata.

Nyalang Sabo memandang kobaran api itu.

Wajah kecil Ace terbayang dalam ingatannya. Teman karibnya, sahabat terbaiknya, saudara terhebatnya. Suara tawa Ace masih terngiang di telinganya, binar matanya masih jelas terlihat. Mata yang lurus dan penuh tekad.

"Ace… apa kau… sungguh telah tiada?"

Air mata bahkan sudah tak bisa mengalir lagi. Dia bernapas, tapi udara justru terasa mencekiknya.

"Sabo-_kun_?"

Sabo menoleh dan melihat Koala masuk dengan membawa semangkuk sup hangat dan juga minuman yang masih mengepulkan uap.

"Perutmu kosong sama sekali, jadi sementara makanlah sup ini dulu! Kalau kau masih selera makan, aku buatkan yang lebih mengenyangkan."

Sabo menerima mangkuk itu dan mulai makan.

Yang terasa hanyalah hambar.

"Setelah makan, cobalah untuk tidur di sini. Aku rapikan kamarmu dulu."

"… Maaf."

Koala tersenyum dan dia berdiri. "Habiskan semua dan istirahatlah!"

Sabo meneruskan makannya dan membiarkan Koala pergi. Tak peduli indera penyecapnya tak bereaksi pada rasa sup yang dia makan.

Dia sudah tak peduli lagi apakah sup itu enak atau tidak. Dia hanya ingin mencoba untuk bertahan, untuk hidup. Walau tujuan dan semangat hidupnya selama dua belas tahun kini telah tiada di dunia.

Seberapa ingin Sabo bertahan pada keyakinannya bahwa Luffy masih hidup, harapannya pada Luffy pun semakin menipis. Apa Luffy pun telah meninggalkannya? Bersama dengan Ace?

Apa dia kini… seorang diri?

…

Tidak.

Dia… masih memiliki 'keluarga'. _Revolution Army_. Mereka masih ada di sini. Mereka tak meninggalkannya.

Mungkin…

Mungkin dia masih bisa bertahan…

Atau mungkin tidak.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sabo tampak sudah lebih baik, namun pemuda berambut pirang sedikit berombak itu masih enggan bicara. Walau dia kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, tapi Sabo lebih mirip tubuh kosong yang bergerak sendiri, walau herannya, semua pekerjaan berhasil diselesaikan dengan sempurna.

"Koala-_san_… kau yakin Sabo-_san_ sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang anggota _Revolution Army_.

"Hmmm…" Koala memiringkan kepalanya, "Kurasa dia memang butuh istirahat lebih lama lagi." Dia memandang Sabo yang duduk diam di mejanya. Dua hari ini seperti siksaan batin untuknya. Padahal Sabo biasanya selalu ceria, selalu saja bisa mencairkan suasana saat situasi sedang tegang.

Meski menyadari bisik-bisik yang ada di sekelilingnya, Sabo tak peduli. Dia sudah tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Dia sudah tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Ace. Dengan Luffy. Jadi untuk apa dia hidup? Dua belas tahun berjuang untuk menjadi lebih kuar dengan harapan agar kelak dia bisa membantu kedua saudaranya. Namun harapan itu telah pupus. Musnah dan tak akan bisa digantikan oleh apapun.

Kalau sudah begitu… untuk apa dia berjuang?

Kalau tujuannya untuk bertahan telah lenyap… untuk apa dia tetap hidup?

Lamunan kosong Sabo terhenti saat mendengar suara ribut dari arah luar. Dia menoleh saat pintu ruangan terbuka dan masuklah anggota lain _Revolution Army_ yang membawa sebuah surat kabar.

"BERITA BESAR! LIHAT INI!"

Sabo memandang dalam diam pada Koala yang kini membawa surat kabar itu. Sejenak gadis itu terdiam sampai akhirnya air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Ko-Koala-_san_?"

Tak peduli, Koala langsung menghampiri Sabo dan menyeret pemuda itu keluar. Sampai di ruang santai, barulah Koala menunjukkan surat kabar itu pada Sabo.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai otak Sabo yang seolah mati suri beberapa hari kemarin itu kembali bekerja. Tangannya bergetar, nyaris meremas surat kabar itu.

"Dia masih hidup, Sabo-_kun_. Luffy! Luffy masih hidup!" seru Koala.

Mata Sabo memandang foto yang ada di halaman terdepan surat kabar itu. Foto Luffy. Di depan Ox Bell yang ada di Marineford. Luffy ada di sana. Hidup.

"Sabo-_kun_…" Koala mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh Sabo. Tapi pemuda itu keburu merosot terlebih dahulu ke lantai.

"… Hidup… dia hidup… Luffy masih hidup!"

Koala tak bisa menahan tangisnya melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sabo. "_Ya_, Sabo-_kun_. Dia masih hidup."

Sabo membiarkan wajahnya basah karena air mata yang dia pikir sudah mengering. "Luffy… Luffy…"

Koala duduk bertumpu pada lututnya dan menyentuh jemari Sabo, "Syukurlah, Sabo-_kun_. Syukurlah…"

Dengan pandangan kabur karena air mata, Sabo memandang surat kabar itu. Luffy di foto tampak masih dengan penampilannya yang biasa, juga topi jerami yang menjadi ciri khas-nya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan perban yang jelas masih ternoda darah, tapi dia hidup.

Pandangan dua orang di sana teralih saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah Dragon.

"Dragon-_sama_." Koala langsung berdiri.

Dragon langsung mendekati Sabo dan menepuk pundak pemuda yang menjadi orang kepercayaannya di _Revolution Army_ ini. Dia tak bicara apa-apa, wajahnya pun tetap dingin tak terbaca, tapi di sorot matanya ada kelembutan yang hanya bisa tertangkap oleh mereka yang mengenalnya dengan baik.

Sabo mengeringkan wajahnya dan memandang orang nomor sati di _Revolution Army_, "Dragon-_san_… bolehkah aku pergi? Aku… ingin pergi ke makam Ace."

"… Pergilah!" Ujar Dragon, belum menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Sabo. "Ajak Koala bersamamu!"

Tapi Sabo menggeleng, "Aku ingin sendiri." Sabo mengeringkan wajahnya.

Tak memaksa, Dragon mengangguk dan berdiri bersama Sabo.

"Aku pergi dulu," Sabo pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Koala menghapus air matanya, "Syukurlah. Anda juga lega kan, Dragon-_sama_?"

Tak ada yang berubah dari mimik wajah Dragon tapi dia juga tidak menyangkal ucapan Koala.

.

.

Kini Sabo sendiri berdiri di depan dua makam batu yang tampak dingin. Makam Ace, bersisian dengan makam Edward Newgate, sang _Shirohige_. Sabo berdiri di hadapan makam Ace. Topi merah yang menjadi ciri khas Ace tergantung di bagian atas makam, begitu juga dengan belatinya.

Lalu Sabo meletakkan tiga cawan di makam itu dan menempelkan artikel tentang Luffy di sana.

"Ace…" Sabo melepas topinya, "Luffy masih hidup. Tetap seperti dulu. Tak kenal takut."

Sakit.

Masih tetap terasa sakit.

Sabo meremas sisi topinya, "Membunyikan Ox Bell seperti itu… dia benar-benar mengguncang dunia. Aku… belum tahu dia di mana, Ace. Tapi aku bersumpah padamu… aku bersumpah aku akan menjaganya. Aku akan menjaga harta berharga kita. Adik kita."

Dia menggigit bibirnya. Masih mencoba untuk bertahan.

"Aku akan hidup, Ace. Aku akan hidup dan melihat Luffy mencapai impiannya. Impian kita. Untuk menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Aku akan hidup sebagai saksi momen itu… dan aku akan membanggakannya saat aku bertemu denganmu nanti. Aku akan menyombongkannya padamu. Salahmu sendiri… pergi begini cepatnya…"

Tenaga seolah menghilang begitu saja dari tubuh Sabo. Dia terduduk bersimpuh di rerumputan yang tebal. Tanpa berusaha diri, Sabo membiarkan seluruh emosinya terluap. Kesedihannya, amarahnya, rasa bersalahnya, rindunya. Semua mengalir keluar bersama isak tangisnya….

_Oi, Sabo…_

Suara Ace membuat Sabo memandang lurus ke depan. Tapi dia tak menemukan makam batu di sana. Yang dia lihat adalah tumpukan rongsokan yang baginya di masa lalu adalah setumpukan harta karun terpendam. Dan Ace kecil… ada di sana.

_Sabo. Aku akan jadi bajak laut! Aku akan jadi Raja Bajak Laut yang bebas! Tak akan ada yang bisa menahan langkahku. Aku akan jadi manusia paling bebas di seluruh dunia._

Sabo menahan napasnya, betapa ingin dia memeluk sosok itu, namun sekali lagi dia merutuki kewarasannya yang masih bertahan.

_Oooooiii! Aaaace! Sabooo! Tunggu aku!_

Sabo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Luffy kecil berlari di antara pepohonan dan terjatuh keras karena tersandung akar pohon yang mencuat ke atas tanah. Anak itu terduduk di tanah dan memandang tangannya yang berdarah dengan mata berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Lu—"

Niat Sabo untuk berdiri tertahan saat dia merasa ada yang menyentuh pundaknya.

_Sabo… _

Bukan suara anak kecil.

_Maaf aku tak bisa menjaganya lagi._

Sesak kembali menghimpit dada Sabo kala dia melihat sosok Luffy kecil di sana berubah menjadi Luffy yang telah dewasa. Terduduk di antara riuhnya pertempuran, dengan darah membasahi tubuhnya dari raga Ace yang telah tak bernyawa dalam pelukannya. Jerit pilu Luffy mengiris hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

_Aku serahkan selanjutnya padamu… saudaraku._

Saat dia menoleh, sekilas dia melihat kobaran api yang menghilang dalam kegelapan sebelum semua kembali seperti sedia kala, dengan dua makam batu dingin yang menyapa pandangannya.

Sabo mengeringkan wajah. Rasanya jatah tangisnya untuk sekian waktu ke depan habis terpakai dalam beberapa hari ini. "Ace… istirahatlah dengan tenang bersama 'ayah'mu. Aku pastikan Luffy tak akan terluka lagi, tak akan menderita lagi. Kau lihatlah aku dari sana, Ace. Harta berharga kita… tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun menyentuhnya."

Sabo memejamkan mata dan seakan dia mendengar suara yang asing sekaligus familiar baginya.

_Terima kasih…_

Dengan senyum yang mengembang, Sabo berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Jalan hidupnya kini kembali terbuka. Di sana masih ada Luffy. Masih ada yang harus dia lindungi. Dan kali ini dia tak akan gagal. Kali ini… tak akan ada lagi air mata.

.

.

#

.

.

_Ah… itu dia di sana. Apa-apaan penampilannya itu? Dasar bocah._

_Hmm? Siapa itu yang ada bersamanya?_

_Kau selalu saja dikelilingi orang-orang aneh, Luffy…_

"Hm?" pemuda berambut hitam dengan samaran seperti kakek-kakek lengkap dengan janggut putihnya, menoleh, menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sana.

"Aku tak akan menyerahkan _Mera Mera no Mi_ padamu… _Mugiwara_ _no_ Luffy."

Pemuda itu memandangnya heran.

"Siapa kau ini? Beraninya bicara tak sopan pada Luffy-_senpai_." Seru si rambut ayam dengan muka yang membuat perasaan hati jadi tak enak. "Dia itu adik dari bajak laut legendaris. _Hiken no_ Ace-_sama_ dan Raja Bajak Laut masa depan, dasar bodoh!"

" Aku sudah tahu itu sejak lama." Sabo menyingkirkan penghalang itu dengan mudah dan dia kembali berjalan menghampiri Luffy yang wajahnya berubah kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau itu. Seenaknya saja bilang kalau kau tak akan menyerahkan _Mera Mera no Mi_."

Sabo melepas topinya dan memandang Luffy lurus di mata, "… Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu… Luffy."

"… Kamu…" butuh beberapa detik sampai Luffy mengenali siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Segera saja air mata menggenang dan mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. "EEEEEEEEHHHH!"

Sabo melepaskan helm dan juga janggut palsu yang dikenakan oleh Luffy, "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Luffy." Melihat wajah yang begitu dia rindukan, Sabo tak bisa lagi menahan diri, dia pun langsung memeluk Luffy dengan begitu eratnya.

"Sa… Sabo? Sabo? I—ini benar kau?" tanya Luffy di sela isak tangisnya yang heboh.

"Ya, Luffy… ini aku."

"Tapi… tapi… tapi kau kan…"

"Aku masih hidup, Luffy."

Tangis Luffy pun semakin menjadi, dia balas memeluk Sabo sama eratnya. "Sabo! Sabo!" Luffy membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sabo. Biar saja dia terlihat seperti anak kecil, dia tidak peduli. Saat ini dia senang… dia bahagia… mengetahui bahwa dia masih punya seorang kakak. "Sabo!"

Sabo mengusap kepala Luffy, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan dulu kalau Luffy menangis, entah karena jatuh atau karena diusili oleh Ace. "Kau sudah bersar, Luffy." Sabo melepaskan pelukannya, memandangi wajah Luffy yang tetap saja tampak polos dan begitu naif. Sungguh tak tampak bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari bajak laut yang diperhitungkan di _Shinsekai_ ini.

" Jangan menangis seperti itu! Mukamu jadi jelek sekali."

Tapi bukannya berhenti, tangis Luffy makin heboh saja, "Kenapa? Bagamana bisa? Kupikir… kupikir…"

Sabo mengeringkan wajah Luffy dengan lengan bajunya, "Aku akan ceritakan semuanya nanti. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Kau masih dibutuhkan di tempat lain, Luffy. Urusan _Mera Mera no Mi_, serahkan saja padaku. Tak akan aku biarkan peninggalan Ace jatuh ke tangan orang lain."

Luffy mengangguk. Air mata tak bisa berhenti mengalir di tengah buncahan Rasa bahagia ini.

"Aku akan gantikan kau di sini. Keluarlah dari _colosseum_, teman-temanmu sudah menunggu," Sabo menunjukkan jalan keluar pada Luffy. "Setelah semua ini usai, kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Janji?"

"Janji." Sabo mengusap sisi wajah Luffy, "Pergilah!"

"Un!" Luffy melepaskan semua samarannya dan memberikannya pada Sabo. Sejenak dia diam, memandang Sabo seakan hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia ragu.

"Luffy… berjuanglah!"

Luffy mengangguk dan dia pun bergegas keluar dari _colosseum_.

Sabo segera memakai samaran milik Luffy tadi dan dia menghubungi Koala dari _denden mushi_.

_"__Kudengar Robin-san juga ada di sini. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya."_

Robin. Sabo ingat sekali dengan wanita cantik itu. Dia adalah seorang arkeolog dan juga salah satu anggota kelompok bajak laut Luffy. Dua tahun lalu dia datang ke markas besar _Revolution Army_ dan tinggal di sana untuk sementara waktu.

Dua tahun…. Tak terasa sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak perang di Marineford. Sejak kematian Ace. Dua tahun ini Sabo menempa fisik dan mentalnya agar dia jadi lebih kuat. Lebih kuat lagi. Agar dia tak mengalami kehilangan yang meremukkan jiwanya seperti yang lalu. Agar dia tak kehilangan lagi tujuan hidupnya di dunia.

_"__Sabo-kun… syukurlah kau sudah bertemu dengannya."_

"Ya… kupikir dia akan memukuliku." Setetes air mata lolos jatuh ke pipi Sabo.

_"__Kau menangis?"_ suara Koala terdengar geli.

"Siapa yang menangis?!" ujar Sabo walau dia sadar getaran suaranya pasti tak akan terlewatkan oleh Koala.

_"__Sabo-kun… seandainya kau ada di 'sana', apa akan ada berubah? Tak akan ada jawab untuk pertanyaan seperti itu."_

Sabo menarik napas, "Kau benar. Saat ini… aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku akan mendapatkan _Mera Mera no Mi_…. Kita karus mewarisi peninggalan milik Ace." Sabo memandang _denden mushi_ di tangannya. "Koala…"

_"__Hm?"_

"Terima kasih."

_"__Berterima kasihlah pada Dragon-sama."_

Sabo tersenyum, "Itu sudah pasti. Aku akan menyelesaikan misi ini dengan sempurna. Itulah caraku untuk berterima kasih pada Dragon-_san_."

Setelah komunikasi itu terputus. Sabo memandang langit biru di luar sana.

_Lihat aku, Ace! Apimu akan kembali membara di dunia ini. Sekali lagi, apimu akan menjadi pelindung bagi Luffy. _

_Lihat aku… saudaraku._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
